Disturbed
by MindF0ck
Summary: YAOI! A new girl and her aggressive sister barge in on Fuji and Tezuka's peaceful love life, how will a jealous and insecure Fuji cope!  Read and Review please! Later on will be rated as M.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own prince of tennis (sadly), all rights belong to Takeshi Konomi. Please read and review!**

* * *

"We have a new student today." The sensei announced on an unsuspecting Friday.

Murmurs and hushed voiced immediately erupted. "This time of the year?" "Woah! She must be smart!"

A girl, dressed Seigaku's school uniform, walked in, her face split in a wide smile.

Fuji noticed Tezuka, flinch beside him. _Saaa, does Tezuka know this girl?_ Fuji was curious, what kind of girl was she, to be able to get that kind of reaction for _the_ Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Ohayou gozaimasu. Watashi wa Rika Izumi-desu. Yoroshiku ne?" the girl's clear voice dragged Fuji away from his thoughts.

The whole class upon setting eyes in this new girl erupted into cat calls and date offers. The girl merely smiled, though her eyes were focused on only one particular person in the room.

_Tezuka Kunimitsu._

"How about you tell us a little bit more about yourself, Rika-san?" the teacher prompted once the chaos was silenced by a harsh glare.

"I'm a childhood friend of Kunimitsu's." Was the only thing she said. _Is that why Tezuka flinched?_ Fuji sneaked a glance at Tezuka, he had his usually stoic face, but there was something different. Something he couldn't quite put a finger.

Upon hearing whose childhood friend she was, everyone turned heads.

"Man, Tezuka just ruined my chances of scoring that chick!" "Awww, how can we compare to _him_?_" _Fuji chuckled at how quickly their minds were changed. _  
_

Tezuka ignored these comments and Fuji's smile widened. He loved knowing things others didn't. Things such as Tezuka would never go for that girl and Tezuka wasn't exactly straight, but more importantly, Tezuka was his lover, _his _lover.

Fuji chuckled. "Maaaa, Tezuka. She is quite pretty, ne?"

His lover refused to answer.

"Alright, then. Rika-san, since you already know who Tezuka-san is, sit in the seat beside him. And Tezuka-san, would you mind showing Rika-san around and maybe introduce her to new friends?"

Tezuka stiffened slightly.

"..Hai, Sensei," Tezuka replied reluctantly. Rika smiled and Fuji's smile faltered a bit. He didn't like this new girl the moment she entered the room. There was something not quite right about her..

Rika sauntered over to the desk beside Tezuka, though this time her gaze was fixated on Fuji, and her lips were curved in, what one might describe as a smirk.

-00-

"Oi, Fujiko! Over here!" Eiji yelled, waving his arms frantically, trying to catch Fuji's attention. Fuji usually ate with Tezuka, but he guessed he was probably busy showing _Rika-san_ around.

Fuji wasn't jealous, no, not at all. Though Rika-san was Kunimitsu's childhood friend, he had chosen him, not her. _He_ was his current lover, not _her, _and more importantly Tezuka was definitely _not_ straight.

With that, Fuji forced a friendly smile and walked over to his red-headed friend. "Nya, Fujiko I heard there's a new girl!" Eiji chattered excitedly. Fuji's smile drooped a bit.

Fuji chuckled. "You heard correctly."

"What's she like?" Is she pretty?" Eiji continued to ask.

"Saa….."

"Mou, Fujiko! Don't' keep this all to yourself. Tell me! I bet she's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Saaa, that wouldn't matter to you would it? Seeing as you have a certain _someone_ to spend the _whole _night with everynight," Fuji winked as Eiji face turned scarlet.

Oishi took this wonderful moment to make his entrance.

"Ahh Fuji, Eiji, I was looking for you." Eiji jumped a bit, but presented his lover with a smile.

"What is it Oishi, nya?" Eiji asked.

"Well, Tezuka told me to tell you guys that practice will be extended till 5:30 today. It seems that Ryuzaki sensei has something to tell us as well as a new training schedule. You guys might want to cancel your plans for the afternoon."

"Awwwww! I was going shopping with nee-san! We were going to refill on toothpaste!" Eiji whined and pouted. Fuji didn't miss the adoring look Oishi sent at Eiji. Fuji's heart gave a small twist as he thought of _his _boyfriend who was currently with another _girl._

"Saaa, Eiji you might want to call your nee-san then. I'll be seeing you guys later, I just remembered something I had to do." Fuji said with a quick wave.

-00-

In truth, he had nothing to do, he just needed a quiet place to think. That place would be the rooftop, he decide. As he climbed up the stairs of his school, he was met with a girl whom he didn't quite recognize.

"Maaa, can I help you?" He asked the girl currently blocking his way.

"My name is Rika Maiko." Something flickered in her eye.

"Is there something you need from me, Rika- san?" Fuji asked.

Suddenly, Fuji realized something.

"..Could it be you are Rika Izumi's sister?"

"Heh. I guess they call you _tensai_ of Seigaku for a reason, though I highly disagree with that title." She replied, voice dripping with obvious sarcasm.

Fuji ignored it.

"Is there something you need from me, Rika-san?" he repeated.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Your absence…. From a certain Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Fuji flinched inwardly. _Did she know?_

"And why is that?" Fuji's smile was frozen in place.

"Because my sister likes him. You're a nuisance, always tagging along beside him. I really wonder why _the_ Tezuka Kunimitsu would bother with someone like you." Fuji bit the inside of his cheek from biting back a retort.

"I'm sorry I don't think that will be possible. Kunimitsu and I are very close friends, classmates as well as teammates." Fuji smiled sweetly, purposely using his lover's first name.

"Hmm. You won't be sorry for long. What Izumi wants she _always_ gets." With that Maiko stepped forward and pushed.

* * *

Author's note:

Please don't hate it! This is my second story, still trying to get the hang of writing fanfiction. XP Ummm, sorry for the short story, please review, that way, I'll know to continue the series! Also, some ideas would be appreciated!

Thank you for reading! 33


	2. Chapter 2

**LAST TIME: **

"_Because my sister likes him. You're a nuisance, always there standing by his side." Fuji bit the inside of his cheek from biting back a retort._

"_I'm sorry I don't think that will be possible. Kunimitsu and I are very close friends, classmates as well as teammates." Fuji smiled sweetly._

"_Hmm. You won't be sorry for long. What Izumi wants she always gets." With that Maiko stepped forward and pushed. _

The force of her push was more than he had expected, as blue eyes widened in shock and fear. He fell backwards, airborne for a second, before crashing down onto the merciless stairs and tumbled the rest of the way down.

Maiko smiled and skipped down the stairs, completely ignoring the bruised body. She happily made her way back to the lunchroom. She and her sister would deal with that later. 2 minutes till class; nobody would be taking the stairs up to the roof top. She chuckled; nobody will know.

-00-

"Ne Oishi?" Eiji poked his partner sitting in front of him.

"Eiji, shhh, listen to sensei."

"Oishi! This is really weird. Why wou-"

"Eiji! This is important, this will be on our test next week!" Oishi whispered cutting the red-head off mid-sentence.

"Hmph!" Eiji huffed and eyebrows wrinkled in frustration.

"Okay, minna-san. Questions on page 145 and 146, as well as the essay I assigned for next class. Dismissed."

"Oishi! Oishiiiiii!" Eiji caught up to him at the doorway. "Listen to me! Don't you think it's weird! Fuji wasn't in class! Fuji skipped class!"

Oishi looked at Eiji, bewilderment colored his face.

"That's right..I didn't see Fuji in class today.." Oishi looked at Eiji. "Oh no, maybe something bad happened to him! Maybe he got-"

"Uwahhh! Something bad is gonna happen to us if we don't hurry to class! Bye bye Oishi, maybe Tezuka-buchou will know!" Eiji yelled and scampered off to his locker to gather his materials for his next class; as did Oishi, though his mind was still wondering.

-00-

"Hai, Izumi-san?"

Izumi who had her hand raised, answered, "Ano, sensei, may I use the restroom?"

"Quickly then." The teacher answered before returning back to the subject he was currently discussing.

Izumi got up and walked to Tezuka's desk. She bent down and her showed off her cleavage as she whispered breathily in his ear. "Ano, Tezuka-san, where is the restroom, again?"

"Down the hall and make a right. It'll be on the left side." Tezuka answered steadily. He didn't bother to look down.

"Arigatou." Izumi smiled and left the classroom quietly. In truth, she knew where the restroom already is and she wasn't planning to visit it. As she walked towards her destination, her lips curved into a smile.

When she got to start of the stairs leading to the rooftop, she was pleased to see that Maiko had already tied _that person_'s hand and feet together. Izumi couldn't help but noticed that Maiko had done a good job, not only in tying the rope, but also pushing him. She guessed that he probably landed awkwardly on his hands the first fall and during the tumble, his head and shoulder took the brunt of it. The final crash was most evident on his right ankle where it was at an odd angle; dislocation she guessed. Izumi was impressed and it showed.

Maiko looked up and smiled sweetly at her sister. "Pretty good, ne? Do the honors?" She handed Izumi a gag and blind fold and looked at her expectantly. How Izumi loved her sister.

She took it, and forcefully grabbed Fuji's bloodied and bruised head and blind folded him, then forcing the gag between his mouth.

"All set!" Izumi stood up and put her hands on her hips. Maiko looked up and her sister. "Last step! Almost done!" She said smiling.

They both grabbed Fuji one by the feet and the other the arms, as they not very gently carried him up the stairs to the rooftops. Along with a few bangs and thumps, they got Fuji up to the rooftop quite quickly.

They had already picked a place to dump Fuji's broken body and quickly headed that way. _That way_ was the right of the door that was the entrance to the rooftop. They dumped him at the corner harshly and left. Smiles on both their faces.

-00-

"Gomen ne, sensei. I got lost, this school is so different from my old school…." Izumi bowed her head apologetically.

"Ahh. It's alright. Make sure Tezuka-san helps you get to know this place better then."

"Hai!"

Izumi walked back to her seat, an extra bounce to her step, Tezuka noticed.

Izumi gave Tezuka a smile; he was noticing her.

Sorry guys! This is REALLY short! I promise to update really soon!

Thank you for reading! And please review it really makes my day!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the promised update!

**LAST TIME: **

_They had already picked a place to dump Fuji's broken body and quickly headed that way. That way was the right of the door that was the entrance to the rooftop. They dumped him at the corner harshly and left. Smiles on both their faces._

_-00-_

_...Izumi walked back to her seat, an extra bounce to her step, Tezuka noticed._

_Izumi gave Tezuka a smile; he was noticing her. _

Fuji moaned, and immediately registered the fact that a gag was stuffed in his mouth. He slowly opened his eyes and, with no surprise, found he was also blindfolded. The blindfold hurt, it was wrapped tightly around his head and the dark cloth cut into his smooth skin.

Fuji didn't panic. The worst thing to do in this situation is panic, he told himself. So he inhaled deeply and worked his mind. He pulled and tugged at the raw rope around his limbs; tears sprang into his eyes as warm liquid trickled down his wrist.

The cold wind blew ruthlessly against Fuji's frail body. Goosebumps marched down his arms as he lied there, shivering and struggling to free himself. His memories rushed back as he remembered. _Maiko. Rika Maiko. She pushed me…down the stairs…._

Fuji was scared. Very scared. He had no way to tell what time it is, or even where he was. For all he knew, school could long be over, or class had just started. Worse, maybe he wasn't even in school. Fuji didn't dare to be optimistic. Tears slowly wet the black cloth as rain slowly trickled from the sky.

His head throbbed and pounded with every thought, as did his shoulder which he didn't dare to move. His ankle was even worse, a sharp jab of pain shot up his leg every time he tried to lift it, and in the end, he stopped trying. He rested his head on the wet, cold floor hoping for someone to find him, to notice he was missing.

Tears mixed with rain traveled down his cheek, his hands were covered with blood as were his feet. Fuji was slowly losing conscious, his head wasn't functioning properly anymore. He was freezing and shaking uncontrollably now, and Fuji seriously wondered if he was going to die.

_Kunimitsu…Kunimitsu! Save me please! I'm cold, I'm so cold. Hug me, I want to feel your warmth. Please take me back. I want to go home! Someone, someone please save me…_Fuji's body relaxed at these final words, as he lost consciousness.

-00-

Tezuka glanced at the clock, usually he wasn't one to do so, but today was an exception. He hadn't had a proper talk with Fuji since the beginning of 2nd period, and he had seen Fuji's dejected face at lunch, he didn't like it. He was looking forward to tennis practice, even more so today.

"-hat's all for today, class. Dismissed."

Tezuka didn't quite catch what the teacher said before, but it didn't matter. He gathered his stuff quickly and headed to the door, nearly bumping into Izumi.

"Tezuka-san, what's the hurry?" she inquired sweetly.

"I have tennis practice."

"Sou, I've heard from others you were the captain. Sugoi, you must be really good then." She smiled.

"Arigatou, but I really must get going." He replied politely, he walked past her hoping she wouldn't say anything else. She didn't

-00-

Tezuka made his way to the changing room, noting that it was raining quite hard. He would have to cancel practice today. Tezuka gave a small smile, that would mean sharing umbrellas with Fuji and extended time together. He didn't mind.

He opened the door to the change room and found most of the regulars sitting on the benches waiting for him. _Most._ Where was Fuji?

"Ahh, Tezuka-buchou." Oishi greeted.

"Hoi Hoi, buchou you're late!" Eiji said happily.

Tezuka looked at his watch, he was 8 min late. "Where's Fuji?"

"Eh? We thought he was with you!" Eiji exclaimed shocked.

"Ano, I didn't see him in history either….we were supposed to work on a project together…" Taka-san added.

"Ahh, Eiji and I were also wondering where he was after lunch, he wasn't in English with us." Oishi said.

This was weird. Kaido and Momo began fighting in the back, as Oishi tried to break them apart. Tezuka ignored them.

"Tezuka, there's 25% Fuji went home, but he would've told you which he obviously didn't. I'd say there's 100% something happened, something unexpectedly bad."

"Yea! Fujiko wouldn't leave without _at least _texting you!" Eiji yelled before tackling Echizen in a friendly game of wrestling.

Eiji was right. Fuji never left without contacting him, and according to Eiji and Oishi he's been missing since after lunch."

"Quiet!" Tezuka barked and everyone immediately shut up.

"..I think Fuji's still here because when I went to put his homework in his locker, all his stuff was still there."

Everyone looked serious in thought, "Since Fuji is probably still in school, we should go look for him." Ryoma suggested. Tezuka looked up, and cleared his throat. "I-"

"BOYS! GET OUT HERE!" Ryuzaki-sensei's voice, cut Tezuka off mid-sentence as everyone scrambled to get out the door.

The regulars and other club members stood in front of Ryuzaki-sensei save for Tezuka who stood beside her; the rain drenched their uniforms.

"Due to the weather, we are canceling practice today. I have a new training schedule to announce to everyone tomorrow practice. Dismissed."

Ryuzaki- sensei walked back towards the school as did most of the non-regulars, but the regulars stayed in place, deep in thought. Actually, they heard very little of what their coach had just announced as all their minds were wrapped around Fuji's disappearance.

"Man, this is serious." Momo said and Kaidoh, for once snapped nothing back at him.

"I still say we should go look for him. All of us should split up." Ryoma said pulling his cap lower.

"Ahh, I also agree with Echizen's idea, what do you think Tezuka?" Oishi asked, he was getting extremely worried as his imagination wondered off.

Tezuka paused. "Alright. We'll all do as Echizen said. Split up!"

Everyone ran off, some in pairs as did Ryoma and Momo, others by themselves: Taka, Kaidoh, and of course Tezuka.

The Golden Pair checked the classrooms on the first floor, while Momo and Ryoma checked the 2nd. They met up in the cafeteria, without any luck and decided to call Fuji's home, just in case.

Kaidoh looked in all the inside gyms restrooms, and eventually made his way to the caf empty-handed where Oishi told him Fuji definitely was not home as his sister said so.

Inui and Taka bumped into each other outside in the rain, as they searched the tennis courts and places such as behind the change rooms. They walked to the cafeteria drenched in rain, as their squeaking shoes announced their arrival.

-00-

Tezuka Kunimitsu, took it upon himself to search the whole school, afraid his fellow teammates might have missed some places. He ran around everywhere, drenched in rain and sweat. Panting heavily, face frowning with worry.

In the end, no luck.

Tezuka walked past the girl's restroom and made a right. There the stairs to the rooftop were taped with yellow tape that read CAUTION WET.

What looked like split lemonade and some other energy drink covered the stairs in a huge mess. He grimaced, it looked repulsive. Still, that was the only place he hadn't looked.

He bit the inside of his cheek and ducked other the yellow tape.

Thanks for reading guys! Review please please! I'll update soooon!


	4. Chapter 4

**LAST TIME: **

_Tezuka walked past the girl's restroom and made a right. There the stairs to the rooftop were taped with yellow tape that read CAUTION WET. _

_What looked like split lemonade and some other energy drink covered the stairs in a huge mess. He grimaced, it looked repulsive. Still, that was the only place he hadn't looked. _

_He bit the inside of his cheek and ducked other the yellow tape_

Tezuka ran up the stairs, panting as he hoped with all his heart Fuji was up there. He reached the door quickly and forcefully pushed it open. It banged loudly against the wall over the heavy sound of rain.

-00-

Fuji awoke with a start, his head jerked up and immediately regretted it. His neck was probably sprained not only from the fall, but also from the uncomfortable position he was currently in. He sprained his ears to figure out what had caused the loud noise.

The rainwater had pooled around Fuji's lithe body, and he was too numb to move. His head pounded as he struggled to regain feel of his body.

"Syusuke!"

That was all that was needed to send Fuji crying again, wetting his already soaked blindfold. Fuji could now hear Tezuka calling his name stepping around the rooftop. He willed himself to say something, make a noise, anything, to catch his attention.

"Syusuke!"

Fuji could hear the urgency and panic in his voice. His tears continued to flood. His throat was raw and dry, and as hard as he tried, he couldn't get his vocal cords working.

He heard Tezuka dial his phone and heard him speak to Oishi.

"Did you guys find him?"

"..Ahh."

"I'm on the rooftop."

"Ok, I'll keep looking,"

He snapped his phone shut and Fuji imagined him slip into his pocket. He heard Tezuka walking, and a loud bang was heard against the fence surrounding the rooftop. Fuji hated himself for making Tezuka feel so helpless. He was totally caught off guard when Maiko pushed him. He hated himself.

Fuji swallowed and tried again to make a noise. He was freezing and was shivering uncontrollably as he tried again and again. No sound came out.

Tezuka's hand gripped the fence tightly as he scanned the school grounds. _Syusuke, where are you! Where can you be!_ He leaned his forehead against the fence, as the sky continued to cry. Suddenly, he heard a faint cough. It was very soft, but it was definitely on the rooftop. He whirled around and immediately looked around. Though it was only a cough, it sounded a lot like _Syusuke._

The rooftop was pretty much a door and a flat ground, but Tezuka knew he was here. He was_ definitely_ here. Tezuka walked towards the door, and walked beside it, Tezuka's emitted a gasp as he saw the sight before him.

From normal view, the area where Fuji currently was, was basically invisible. The space between the entrance from the school to the rooftop was very narrow, and thus Tezuka overlooked it, but now he realized he was wrong.

There lay Fuji, in the small space, although it was big enough for his small body. Blindfolded and gagged, hands and feet bound beside his body. His clothes drenched with rain and what looked a bit like blood. He was shaking uncontrollably as the rain continued to fall. _Had he been here all through lunch?_

"Syusuke," Tezuka whispered and he fell to his knees in front of him. _How could this have happened?_

He reached over and gently tried to undo the knot of the blindfold tied behind his head. Upon contact, Fuji's body tensed. "Syusuke, daijoubu, it's me. It's okay now." He slipped the blindfold off Fuji's head and started to work on his gag.

Tears slipped down Fuji's cheek, as he finally saw Tezuka, drenched in rain with worry written all over his face. _He finally came. _

As the gag came off, Tezuka propped Fuji up against the fence, as gently as possible and cursed himself as Fuji hissed in pain. He tried to undo the ropes around Fuji's hands, as he felt Fuji stare it him, occasionally wincing in pain.

Tezuka felt Fuji's ice cold hands when the ropes came off, he tried to warm it with his hands, but it was futile. He took off his jacket and draped it on Fuji, hoping that would be enough for now. Fuji's trembling didn't stop, and as time passed with Tezuka working as fast as he could, it got worse.

Finally Tezuka unknotted the rope and was about the carry Fuji when he stopped. He looked at Fuji, "Syusuke, this will hurt bear with it, please."

Tezuka slipped one arm under Fuji's knees and one under his neck, and this time Fuji yelped in pain. Tezuka wanted to stab himself.

Fuji tilted his head towards his lover's chest, reveling in the warmth he so desperately needed. _Arigatou, Kunimitsu. _

As Tezuka walked down the stairs, as gently as possibly, he looked at his boyfriend's ankle, which had caught his eye earlier. It was dislocated. He let out a colorful string of words before ducking under the yellow tape, as carefully as possible. Tezuka had already decided to head directly the hospital and when he got there he would tell the others.

Tezuka headed to the lockers and grabbed his coat and laid it on Fuji, before snatching his umbrella.

-00-

"Oishi?" Tezuka asked as he answered his phone. He was sitting in the waiting area, waiting for the doctors report.

"Ahh. Ok. I'll stop by on my way home." Tezuka snapped his phone shut. Apparently, the other members, have already gone to Inui's house which was the closest to Seigaku and were waiting there. He was to stop by on the way home.

"Ahh, Tezuka-san?" The doctor, clad in a white uniform with a clipboard asked. "You were the one who brought Fuji-san in right?"

Snapped out of his thoughts Tezuka answered, "Ahh."

"Have you reached his family yet?"

"Ah, no, I haven't." Before his call from Oishi, he had spent 10 minutes contacting Syusuke's parents and sister, as well as Yuuta, with no luck.

"Doctor?" Tezuka asked hesitantly, "How is Fuji?"

Author's note: Sorry guys, it's a cliffhanger! XP Please read and review and I'll update soon!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: SORRY! i was SOOOO busy! Hope u guys havent lost interest! :( i TRIED (very hard!) harder to make this chap longer bcuz some ppl were complaining that my chapters were too short and my chapters end at the wrong time.. XP srry about that. PLease remember to review!

Thank you! Enjoy~

* * *

**LAST TIME: **

"_Have you reached his family yet?"_

"_Ah, no, I haven't." Before his call from Oishi, he had spent 10 minutes contacting Syusuke's parents and sister, as well as Yuuta, with no luck._

"_Doctor?" Tezuka asked hesitantly, "How is Fuji?"_

"Ahh, you're the person who brought Fuji-san in, correct?

Tezuka nodded.

"And who might you be?"

Tezuka hesitated, "….His friend."

"Ahh, in that case, I advise you to try and contac—"

He was cut off by Tezuka uncharacteristically, "Yes, I have. They are not picking up." He paused. "How is Fuji?" Unusual, but not inappropriate force laced his voice.

"A-ah..about Fuji-san.."

Tezuka's breath hitched in his throat.

"He is currently resting in room 307. He has a head concussion, this may cause temporary memory loss, but don't worry, it will come back eventually. We have also found 2 cracked ribs, and a dislocated ankle which we have tended to already. There are many severe contusions on his body, specifically the shoulder and hip area. Also, he came in mildly hypothermic and I've recognized severe rope burns. May I ask how this happened?"

Tezuka cast his eyes downward. "I don't know….may I see him?" Tezuka asked, he too, wanted to know what happened.

"No, not now, I'm afraid. Fuji-san is still unconscious and the nurses are tending to his burns and contusions. I advise you to head home first."

"Ah."

With that, the doctor left, as a few nurse rushed up to him, probably to inform him of his next patient.

Tezuka sighed, and buried his head in his hands. _How could this have happened? _

After a few minutes, Tezuka grabbed his stuff and heeded the doctor's advice.

-00-

"Ne Oishi?" Eiji asked with a yawn.

Oishi turned to look at him on his futon.

They were currently on separate futons, in Inui's guest room, while Kaidoh and Kawamura where sleeping in Inui's room. With all the rooms being full, Momoshiro and Ryoma had no choice, but to take the living room floor.

"…..Do you think Fujiko is ok?"

"We all hope so…." was Oishi's worried response. "Don't think about it too much, Eiji, we still have school tomorrow."

"Ok. Night Oishi~"

Oishi smiled into the darkness.

-00-

Two girls walked purposefully up the stairs of the hospital in the early of the morning. Accomplished smiles adorned their petite faces, as they made their way to a certain hospital.

The elder girl's hand clutched an envelope. On the envelope, a single word was written, in red. _Syusuke._ The girl's hold on the evelope was hard, but not too hard as too crease the delicate paper. There was something not quite right about the way they entered the hospital.

Izumi pushed the doors of the hospital open, and strode up to the reception desk with Maiko by her side.

"Ano, what room is Fuji Syusuke in?" Izumi asked the receptionist politely.

"And what is your relationship with Fuji Syusuke-san?"

A sad smile crept onto her face. "He's my boyfriend. This is my sister. We all grew up together; we would really like to see him. Please." Tears gathered in her eyes.

Not surprised at the tears, after all she has been working here for 15 years, she smiled warmly at the two girls.

"Alright, please fill out this visitor's form, and you can be on your way." She handed them a clipboard with a pen.

"Arigatou…" Izumi that proceeded to fake the names birthdays and every other personal information they asked of.

She handed the board back to the receptionist.

"Alright,…..Kuromi-san, room 307 on the third floor. Elevator is on the right."

"Arigatou.." Izumi and Maiko left for the elevator with big smiles on their faces, inappropriate in a hospital.

-00-

_After school._

"Tennis practice is canceled today. Dismissed." With that Tezuka grabbed his belongings and headed out the school gates.

"OI! Tezuka-buchou!" Momoshiro yelled after his captain, "We wanna come with you too! Wait for us!"

"Urusai! Buchou obviously doesn't want you to come." Kaidoh snapped.

"What? What did you say?" Another fight broke out between the two rivals, as OIshi, the peacemaker, once again tried to calm things down.

"Minna- san! Urusai!" Eiji voice cried out. Everyone head snapped around, Eiji rarely used that kind of tone with them. "Don't you guys care about Fujiko? How can you guys be so selfish?" With that, Eiji stormed out the clubroom.

"Ahh, we've done it now. We made Eiji-senpai mad…" Momo rubbed the back of his head, with a sheepish smile.

"Momo! This isn't laughing matter. Let's all go apologize to Eiji right now!" OIshi reprimanded.

"Hai…."

-00-

Tezuka strode up the stairs of the hospital, slowly making his way to the third floor. He was never one to take the elevator, he hated being crowded in a small box and waiting. _Waiting. _He hated it. But of course, no one could tell. _Except for one person._

Tezuka's eyes skimmed the room numbers and very quickly found himself standing outside room 307. _Fuji Syusuke _was scrawled under _Patient's name_ on the clipboard hanging on the door.

Tezuka suddenly found it very hard to breathe, much less move. The doctor had said, his concussion may cause temporary memory loss…._what if..? _

He didn't dare think about it. For once in his life, he thought about how pathetic he was, standing outside his lover's hospital door, unable to open the door out of pure fear. He was disgusted.

Emptying his mind and pushing away all his worries, he reached for the doorknob with a shaking hand, turned and pushed.

-00-

Indeed Oishi had guessed correctly. They all found Eiji in the small children's playground, sitting idly on the swings. Eyes casted downward, his eyes were dull and a frown replaced his usual smile. Not the normal Eiji at all.

"Momo, Kaidoh! Go apologize now!" Oishi commanded with a half-whisper.

If Eiji had heard them, he gave no sign, as he continued kicking ground and creating dust.

Momo and Kaidoh, shuffled up to Eiji slowly.

"Ne, Eiji-senpai.." Momo started. "Gomenasai!" Momo and Kaidoh bowed and crossed fingers, never were they so much in sync.

Eiji looked up and gave a sad laugh. "Daijobu, nya~" It sounded fake even to his own ears.

Kaidoh and Momo shared a worried glance. "Look, Eiji-senpai, we're sorry for messing around. We all care for Fuji-sen—"

Eiji's big sigh interrupted him, "I know, I know. It's just….I'm so worried!" Tears began to form and gather at the corners of his eye as he tried to hold them back.

"Daijobu, Eiji." Oishi came up behind Momo and Kaidoh to give his doubles partner a reassuring smile. "Fuji is strong. He'll pull through."

"What I want to know more, is who did it. Fuji is not a careless person. There is only a 0.01% chance that he fell on his own accord, and that would mean, somebody pushed him." Inui said from behind Eiji, looking at his green notebook

"EHH?" Everybody voiced in shock.

Sometimes, Inui seriously wondered if his teammates had any logical reasoning at all.

-00-

Fuji was lying on the bed. Hospital blankets wrapped tightly around his lithe body, bundling him up. Tezuka's lips couldn't help but smile.

_Fuji was okay. _Tezuka let out a sigh of relief. Fuji often slept like that when nobody was their to curl his body into, that would mean he woke up. _He must have._

Tezuka walked over to the bed and sat on the chair that was kindly put there.

White lilies were placed in a vase on the drawer beside his bed, as well as a book. _The Tiny Prince. _

With Fuji wrapped tightly in the blanket, it was impossible to hold his hand as Tezuka hoped, but just looking at him and slipping strands of loose honey colored hair was suffice...for now.

"Syusuke." Tezuka whispered. "Wake up, now."

Tezuka gently caressed cheek. "Don't make me wait now, Fuji." Tezuka's voice cracked as he once again remembered the Doctors's words. He bit the inside of his cheek. _Please. Please Syusuke. Don't forget. Don't forget what we had. _

"Saaa, Gomen, gomen. I know you don't like to wait, I'm awake now_."_

_

* * *

_A/N: That's it for now! Sorry about the REALLY late update. I'll be sure to Update more now! Review please! THey really encourage me to keep writing!  
Thank you for reading! 33_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I actually meant to write "The Little Prince" instead of "The Tiny Prince" last chapter. XP sorry for my screw up… Ummm, there are some more **MATURE** mentions, nothing too explicit….Fuji's sorta ooc in my opinion…

PS: I've started a new series: "Pheremones" (also perfect pair, but more humour! YAY!) as Im thinking of ending this in another 2 chapters or so…please check that out too! I appreciate it! Oh and also,

my sister (running-around123 -or somethin) also wrote her first fanfic! its a TOFU one called The THings I Do For Love。 Please review that too please!

Don't own prince of tennis!

**LAST TIME: **

_Tezuka gently caressed cheek. "Don't make me wait now, Fuji." Tezuka's voice cracked as he once again remembered the Doctors's words. He bit the inside of his cheek. __Please. Please Syusuke. Don't forget. Don't forget what we had. _

_"Saaa, Gomen, gomen. I know you don't like to wait, I'm awake now__."  
__

Tezuka's eyes widened and immediately withdrew his hand. Fuji grabbed it and pressed it to his cheek.

"Did you miss me?" Fuji teased lightly a smile adorned his gentle features.

Tezuka replied by pulling him up into a gentle embrace, though all he really wanted was to kiss those pale lips and scream at him. Scream and cry. _You made me so scared, Syusuke. So scared. _

"Syusuke." Tezuka mumbled and breathed deep into his honey coloured hair. "What happened?"

Fuji tensed, and Tezuka felt it.

Fuji thought of the envelope that was slipped under his pillow. The envelope that had_" Fuji_ _Syusuke" _written in blood red ink.

"…I can't remember."

-00-

"What room did she say?"

"Heh. It's just like you to forget what someone said 1 minute ago."

"What did you say?" Momo yelled inappropriately in the hospital.

"Shhh.." Oishi reprimanded. "This is a hospital.

_*Ding*_

The elevator door rolled open, and the regulars piled in. Eiji had been silent the whole trip and Oishi too is starting to wonder, "What would happen if he never wakes up?" But that negative thought was soon pushed away and replaced with forced optimism.

-00-

"..and the little prince broke out into lovely peals of laughter—"

"YOU shut up! You're the one that's screaming!"

"What did you say? You're the one that's been—"

Fuji laughed softly as the voices recognized as Kaidoh and Momo interrupted Tezuka's reading of The Little Prince. Tezuka looked up and sighed.

"Saa, no more quiet time, ne?"

As the regulars approached Fuji's door, everyone was quiet, and slowly, they opened the door.

"Ahh, minnai-san you came to see me?" Fuji feigned surprise.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief upon Fuji's smiling face. "You're awake!" Eiji tackled him. "We were so worried about you!" tears gathered once again, though this time tears of relief.

Fuji winced in pain, as Fuji pressed against his scratches and bruises, but nevertheless returned his embrace.

"Eiji, be careful. Fuji's hurt." Oishi placed a gentle hand on Eiji's shoulder.

Eiji's eyes widened. "Gomenasai, Fujiko! Are you hurt, anywhere?"

Fuji chuckled and merely gave Eiji a, not so reassuring shake of his head.

"Fuji, what did the doctors say?" Inui's calculating voice drifted over from the foot of the bed.

"Don't worry. Nothing serious. I'll be out soon." Fuji said a cheerful smile masked his face.

"Ahh. That's good."

"So when is "soon"?" Ryoma asked ever so bluntly.

"Well, the doctors told me the within 1-2 days, because since I'm all good now, there's no need to take up an extra bed."

"….Did you tell the doctors that or the doctors tell you that?"

Fuji laughed. "What's the difference?"

Everyone refrained from screaming, "There's a BIG difference!"

-00-

During the remaining 2 days that Fuji was in the hospital many people had taken time to visit him. The usual being his family, fangirls, fanboys, his team, but there were many surprises too. Rikkaidai paid a visit, Tachibana Kippei, and his sister, as well as Kamio and Shinji, from Fudomine also stopped over. And last but not least, Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Chitose, and the Speed Star, from Shitenhouji. Word did travel around fast, ne?

2 days was soon over, and Fuji found himself being accompanied by Yumiko and Yuuta into his room, though he insisted he was perfectly capable of walking by himself.

"Ne, Syusuke? Why not take a day from school tomorrow? I'm sure the teachers will understand." Yumiko asked, still overly concerned.

Fuji shook his head, smile still in place. "I'm fine now, besides I'm sure I have a lot of catching up to do."

"Hmm, alright then. You take care of yourself." With one last worried glance Yumiko exited his room to go prepare dinner.

Yuuta however, seated himself at the foot of Syusuke's bed.

"Nii-san, what really happened?"

"Gomen, Yuuta. I really can't remember."

Yuuta gave his brother a hard stare. Though the doctors did say he might suffer from some memory loss, it's just weird that he didn't seem the least bothered by the fact that his memory has been wiped. It's almost like he didn't care.

"Alright, then." Yuuta decided to give up, he would never be able to figure out what his brother was thinking.

"Don't forget Tezuka-san wanted you to call."

Fuji smiled. "Thanks for reminding me."

-00-

Tezuka walked to purposefully towards a familiar house, as his hand reached for the doorbell, the door magically opened and there was Syusuke in all his glory, smiling at him like any normal day.

Though unlike any normal day, Tezuka decided to smile back.

Fuji had a crutch to assist his weakened left ankle, and his tennis bag was hoisted on his right shoulder. Tezuka slipped it off and brought it up to his own, despite Fuji's protest.

The walk to school, had been a slow, but time flew for the both of them. Tezuka was glad Fuji was up and about, but at the same time, wish he stayed longer in the hospital.

"….okay?"

Fuji's voice broke into his thoughts. Tezuka glanced guiltily at Fuji. "Gomenasai, I wasn't paying attention."

Fuji sighed dramatically. "Now you'll never know what I said."

Tezuka smiled softly. As long as Fuji didn't mind.

-00-

A few days later, many people took advantages of an almost helpless Fuji on crutches.

"Ahh, Fuji-san, daijoubu?" a classmate that had his eye on him for months, asked.

"Ahh, I'm fine" Fuji replied struggling with his textbooks.

Coincidently, none of the regulars had class with him this afternoon, and Tezuka had specifically told him to be careful and take things slowly.

"Ahh, here let me." The classmate Fuji had recognized Riki, said. He grabbed Fuji's textbook and tucked it under his left arm, along with his.

Fuji would've been grateful, if Riki's right hand hadn't been where it is now.

"Let's go, Fuji-san." Riki had wrapped his arm around Fuji's waist, and as if that wasn't enough, it was too close to a certain area that was deemed very private. _Very private._

As Riki, so called 'helped' Fuji down the hall, his hand traveled lower and lower. Of course under normal circumstances, Fuji would've have protested and pushed him away, in fact, a situation like this wouldn't even happen.

But this wasn't a normal circumstance. Fuji was on crutches, with an ankle that's just healing, an ankle Tezuka had specifically told him to take care of. There was no one else in the hallway, due to Fuji's lateness to class and he was currently being held _very_ tightly to a certain Riki. He certainly didn't want to anger him.

Fuji was mentally cursing himself for not gathering his books from his lockers earlier. And while Fuji continued his internal cursing, Riki's hand kept on traveling lower and lower. _Ahh! Again? This feels like déjà vu….._

Fuji gasped as an invading hand slipped underneath his underwear. "Ne, Riki-san? I think I can walk on my own now."

"Nonsense. Look, your knees are shaking."

_And who's fault is that? _Riki's finger probed his entrance and Fuji gave a breathy moan.

Fuji was always a sensitive person, and Tezuka knows that. If you were to rub Fuji in _that way_, no matter who you are, Fuji would be aroused, he wouldn't be happy much, but he would be aroused nevertheless. It was just his body's natural reaction.

"…Could you...stop touching me like that?"

"What do you mean?" Riki smirked, as he pushed his finger roughly into Fuji.

"Ahh!"

"Not so loud, _Syu-chan_." Riki sneered, he could feel him trembling.

Fuji had stopped walking now, and was leaning on his crutch breathing quite heavily.

"I did request you to bring him to me." A hard glare accompanied her statement. "I do not remember 'molest' being anywhere in the sentence." Izumi stood in front of them, hands on her hips.

"Ahh, gomenasai, Rika-sama!" He quickly withdrew his hands and pushed Fuji towards her.

He landed awkwardly at her feet and winced as his ankle hit the ground. His crutch had flew out of his grasp and was lying a few meters away from him.

"A-ahhh, I'll be going now." Riki stuttered nervously and left, running the opposite way down the hall.

Fuji looked up into Izumi's leering eyes. "What a disgrace. The tensai of Seigaku, kneeling at my feet."

Fuji's eyes hardened, yet his voice remained sugary sweet. "Is there something you would like from me, Rika-san?" he bit his tongue and refrained from adding the word 'again.' "I think I'm quite late for class."

Izumi smiled and flipped her hair back. "Oh, no worries, _Syu-chan_. I've already told your teachers you weren't feeling well, and went home."

"And why would you do that?"

"Because I need to talk to you." And with that, Izumi grabbed his arm along with his crutch, and half dragged him out of Seigaku, where a sleek black Mercedes was parked. She opened door, and all but threw him in, along with his crutch of course.

Fuji winced again at the harsh treatment. "Where are we going?"

Izumi smiled, but refused to answer.

They drove for quite a while, before Izumi started talking.

"What date is it tomorrow?"

"February 14." Fuji answered.

"You know what that means?"

"..Valentine's Day." Fuji grimaced inwardly, he always hated school on that day.

"What do you think I want?" Izumi turned to look at Fuji.

Fuji looked right back.

The car hit a bump and Fuji's ankle hit the bottom of the driver's seat, he bit the inside of his cheek.

Izumi sighed. "Do I have to spell everything out for you? I want you to _stay away_ from him. _Stay away_ as in have _no contact with him at all._"

Fuji continued staring at Izumi. "That's not possible."

Fuji was answered with a sharp slap across the cheek, the ring on her finger cutting into his porcelain skin.

"Hm. I don't think you know your place." Fuji was reminded of Atobe Keigo and had to stifle a laugh, but his smile didn't go unnoticed. Amazing how he could still laugh at a time like this.

"Hmph. You won't be laughing for much longer." Izumi reached into her bag and withdrew a camera, she handed it to him.

Fuji turned it on, and Izumi's ears were rewarded with a gasp.

"What is this?" Fuji's voice trembled.

A/N (again): Argh! Sorry this took soooo long to write! MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK! (though I wouldn't call myself a writer XP) Ermmmmm, somehow the characters seem A LOT more OOC to me in this chap…..especially Fuji and Tezuka….Grrr it was so hard to write a happy/relieved/worried Tezuka! Anyways please review! Any suggestions? Ideas?


End file.
